20 Questions
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Kaori challenges Kōsei to a game of 20 Questions.
1. 20 Questions

It was just another day in the music room and Kōsei was practicing the piano with Kaori humming to the music behind him. It was already dark outside and Kōsei was still practicing the piece for the piano competition when Kaori came up behind him with a stack of papers behind her back.

"Hey, you." She began, poking to look over his left shoulder, "I was thinking we could play a game."

"A game?" Kōsei started, as he continued playing. Maybe this was some kind of test to see if he could continue playing through distractions.

"Yes," Kaori said, poking to look over his right shoulder, "It's an idea that I had- "

"What kind of game?"

"Twenty questions." Kaori grinned, "I think it'd be fun! Besides, we should take a break-"

"Hmm… no thanks, I need to memorize this, remember?" Kōsei reminded.

"Come on! What about trust! I think that it's necessary! You don't know things about me and I don't know things about you so why don't we ask some questions?" Kaori asked, pointing at Kōsei, "Unless you're scared-"

"No- wait! I, you said we wouldn't stop playing the music until it was perfect!" Kōsei protested, stopping the music.

"Yep, I did." Kaori said, replaying the tape and stopping after hearing Kōsei's abrupt stop, "And I think it's good enough for a quick break!"

"But that stop didn't even stop on the right note…" Kōsei sighed, "A..alright, but just a few questions.

"Great! I've already gotten all the papers for our answers." Kaori grinned, handing him a paper and pencil.

"Huh?! Why papers?" Kōsei yelped, scrambling to catch some of the paper as they swirled around.

"So we can write the answers down! To remember them!" Kaori smiled, with her hands our her hips, "What good is asking a question if you don't even bother to remember the answer?"

Kōsei paused and then nodded, "Well… that's true.."


	2. Colors

"Great!" Kaori twirled around and grabbed a set of notepads and pens from a box behind the piano.

"What, did you just hide this here and plan this all out?!" Kōsei yelped, as a blue notepad, was plopped in his hands.

"Maaaybe." Korai smiled as she propped down by the window and watched as one of Tsubaki's fly balls whizzed by the window, "Wow… Tsubaki's really good, isn't she?" Kaori gushed as she watched.

"Ah - yeah… I guess so." Kōsei scratched his head, "I'm just glad it didn't go through the window this time I-"

Okay! First question~!" Kaori called, leaping up, "Crushes- do you have one? Who is she? Or him?"

"What?!" Kōsei asked, catching himself before he toppled over on the piano bench, "You can't start with a question like that."

"Why do you say that? This is a question game!"

"Yeah - but … start slow - not so personal questions - um - um like colors or something like that."

"Okay… then - "Kaori said, going back to her original spot, "What's your favorite color then?"

"So this is what the calm after a storm feels like… "

What was that?

"Nothing! Uh… my favorite color?" Kōsei bit his lip - he never thought of this before actually…

"Mine's pink." Kaori putting her hands on her hips and grinning.

"Hmm… I see-" Kōsei smiled, "it suits you I think -"

"Yeah? Okay - now tell me yours."

"Okay, Okay… um…" Kosei closed his eyes and thought of a color… his mother had a shirt in that color - it was a shade… light but not dark, but dark, but not light…. He couldn't write pace it.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Kaori asked, frowning and leaning in, so she was inches away from her face."

"Um- yeah. Kosei blinked ad opened his eyes, and suddenly - the color was there right before his eyes… "Your eyes…" He whispered.

"Um - what?" Kaori laughed,

"The color of your eyes…. Light grey? What is it called."

"Grey, just grey as far as I know."

I like that…. It's soft, not quite white, but not entirely black either. It can be elegant and et… not at times.


	3. Change?

Koari blinked and smiled, "That's nice of you… OKAY! Next question's your turn! Ask something - anything you'd like."

Kōsei nodded, "A-alright." He looked down, he'd already marked all numbers from 1 - 20 on the paper leaving a line in between numbers just in case. He bit his lip as he wrote down Koari's answer, "Hmm.. I don't have one."

"Come on - you can't think of a single question?" Kaori asked, peeking up from her pad as she was sitting space across from Kōsei, "I mean… we do have to get back to practice at some point…" Kōsei frowned, anxiously looking down at his phone. It was already 15:34, Watari and Tsubaki had just started practice now that school was over and for Kōsei would be in another long night at the piano in the music room. Alone. Well, alone at home after he'd walk Koari home. Tsubaki and him weren't walking home anymore, she had a boyfriend or something… he'd overheard Watari had mentioned it at some point. He wondered if Tsubaki was still sitting at up night listening for piano. He knew that she'd listen for him to play piano sometimes and it was always a weird comfort…

"Hello?" Koari asked, she was down leaning over him, her blonde hair was in both of their eyes blocking them from seeing each other for a moment until she pushed it behind her ears, "Did you hear me? If you're worried about being able to get to practicing we could take a break every 5 questions or something like that… five questions should be like- fifteen minutes if you would hurry up and pick up a question."

"Yeah… you're right.." Kōsei replied, "Um - okay, I've thought of something."

Koari smiled at him, "Great! Shoot." She said, flinging her arms to rest behind her head as Watari was known for and looked at him expectantly… should he really ask this question-, "Well?"

"Er," Kōsei sighed, no turning back now, "If given the chance would you change instruments?"

Koari had at this time, turned around and was, in the same pose as before, standing, sunning herself in front of the windows. At this she straightened, "Like… if I really liked the instrument or if I just wanted to…?" She asked, a bit hesitant.

Kōsei shrugged, "I don't know, just in general."

"My music is the way that I communicate to the world." Koari said, "I'm a musician- so as long as I'm able to make music then I would... but only if I had to."

"If you had to?" Kōsei asked.

"Well, yeah - who knows if I'll have some rare disease that makes me break out every time I touch a violin?" Koari said, "I'd have to!"

"It'd probably wouldn't be you… what type of wood was the violin built with?"

"What? - NO! That's not the point. It doesn't matter what would it's figurative speech!"

"But still, there are types of wood that can have things in them that can make a person break out."

"Fine. What's your answer to that?"

"I don't know."

"Nice try- but you have to answer more questions without "I Don't Know"." Kaori huffing as she ploped down to lean on the wall under the window.

"No, I mean it for real…" Kōsei said, "I've played piano for so long… since I was- well. . . forever. I don't know anything else."

"You know how to ruin a perfect good figurative reason with facts."

"Well… that's just some information I picked up from just life." Kōsei blushed, "Sorry…"

"It's fine." Koari waved her hand, "Anyways, keep going...?"

"Oh, yeah, well it's just. I don't know anything else so it's hard to think of even playing a different instrument." Kōsei pressed his lips together, "Sometimes… the piano feels like… well, it's like the only thing I have…"


	4. Favorite Cartoon Character

"Hm… well that's rough." Kaori said, softly pursing her lips.

"Wha-" Kōsei said, lifting his head up.

"Not you!" Koari said, having teleported to the window suddenly, "It looks like someone on Watari's team scored in the wrong net…"

"Oh - " right … Kōsei blushed a bit at his sudden reaction now, … 'Kaori loves Watari, Friend A.' Tsubaki's voice echoed in his head. But now he was Accompanist Friend A… The statement remained floating in his mind, ' 'Kaori loves Watari' 'Kaori loves Watari' 'Kaori loves Watari…'

"Alright!" Kaori cheered, jumping at the window, "Watari scored!"

"What? - O-o-oh, that's great!" Kōsei asked, jolted again out of his downward spiral of thoughts, "Should we get back to the game now?"

"Yes!" Kaori said, whirling around so she was nose to nose with Kōsei, "Do you like Snoopy?"

Kōsei scratched his head, "Um, I don't really watch tv… "

"It's a comic." Kaori said, a matter of factly, "By the amazing Charles M. Schulz."

"Oh.. I see." Kōsei nodded, "Never heard of him… he sounds cool though."

"WHAT!?" Kaori said, grabbing Kōsei's shoulders, "You've never heard of Peanut Comics?!"

"No, I don't read comics.."

"I don't really read comics either.. but I still know who Snoopy is!"

"Sorry… I just never really got into comics."

"You're a teenaged boy. How have you not read any comics?!" Kaori asked, shocked.

"Too busy." Kōsei shrugged, writing down his next question.

"I must send you some! And we have to read them together some time!" Koari said, determined, "You'll get to know all the gang! "Happiness is a warm puppy.", _"I think I've discovered the secret of life - you just hang around until you get used to it." " _

_"What-" _

_""Life is like a ten speed bicycle. Most of us have gears we never use._" You'll know all the Peanut's quotes by heart when I'm done with you!"

"Ah.. okay - should I ask my question now…?"


	5. Hair

"You're never too old for comics!" Kaori shot up her finger up as she said this, "And yes! You can ask."

Kōsei straightened at the piano lightly stroking the keys thoughtfully as he reconsidered his question, he decided not to go with his original… maybe that was too personal - he cleared his throat, "Er - Why Do You Have Blonde Hair? … Do you like it?"

"Why do you have blonde hair?" Kaori repeated loudly, and her finger was now pointing at Kōsei, "Is that a perverted question?! - You want proof it's natural or some-"

"N-n-n- no! That's not it at all!" Kōsei answered a bit freaked out, "It was just a question - I thought it would be interesting! I don't know your folks."

"Ohhh, now you want to know my parentage?" Kaori asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No - well… I mean maybe meet them one day- but this is just an honest question - if it's so personal, we can skip it." Kōsei half-muttered.

"No, it's okay. So your questions' two questions technically, but I'll let that pass." Kaori said,

"So.. quick to recover- "Kōsei muttered."

"What was that-?"

"Nothing! Just focus on the answer to the question."

"Alright… well, I have blonde hair because of my mom and dad. See, they were both born and raised here, but grandma and grandpa on my mom's side were from France. And on my dad's side - they were Japanese and French - kinda interesting, huh? All of my family on their sides have blond or dirty blonde hair. So, naturally- I've inherited it. What about you?" Kaori asked, stroking her hair as she spoke

"Not as nearly as interesting. I just have black hair," Kōsei pulled his hair, "And I'm just Japanese. Your parents sound interesting, though. I'd like to meet them one day."

"Oh, yeah! Totally." Kaori grinned, "They want to meet you at some point, too, okay, my turn, right?"


	6. What it Means to be Remembered

"Yes." Kōsei nodded and began playing the piano.

Kaori cocked her head to the side, "Why are you playing?"

"It's been 5 questions… remember?"

"Oh… right, I almost forgot - can I ask one more question before we start again?"

Kōsei nodded and continued his playing, softly.

"Do you have anyone in your life that you'd be sad if they left but you'd remember them?" Kaori asked.

"Woah - that's a different question," Kōsei stopped his playing, "Why do you ask that?"

"Just curious is all."

"Ah… well, yes of course, doesn't everyone?"

"Yeah, that's true." Kaori said, "I'm the same way. I wonder what it means to be remembered. . ."

"I mean I guess it varies a lot, if you think about it…" Kōsei stared at the notes on his music sheet, "Like Beethoven's remembered for his music."

"Mm, yes … that must be nice," Kaori nodded.

"What?"

"Being remembered for the music you made."

"I agree," Kōsei whispered, "I think I'll remember you for how you played… it's beautiful."

Kaori looked over at Kōsei and blushed moving to sit under the window, "You should play now."


	7. Favorite Japanese Character

A while later and a few more run-throughs of the song and Kaori deemed Kōsei worthy enough for a break, so they asked a few more questions, "So.. what's your favorite character?"

"What-?" Kaori tipped her head to the side.

"Character. カ - ケ -ク …"

"Ugh, what's with you and the random questions?!"

"What-? You said before just to come up with something off the top of my head, how am I supposed to know what's a good question or not?" Kōsei defended, "What kinds of questions do you want me to ask?"

"Something interesting!" Kaori said, grabbing onto him from behind, "What do you think of something like… favorite word or something?"

"What about Kanji?" Kōsei offered.

"What! There are millions of combinations of those!" Kaori yelled.

"Actually, they're only two thousand five hundred used in everyday Japanese-" Kōsei said, "Owww - get off of me!"

"Okay… well, what about this, who's your favorite composer?" Kōsei asked.

"Well, that's a good question, isn't it? Lots to chose from, you know. Beethoven, Mozart, Paassumussen, Schubert!" Watari said, leaning against the wall.

"Watariiiii!" Kaori grinned, running up to him and hugging him, "How did the game go? I saw you kick the ball into the hoop, it was so nice!"

"I know, right? Wasn't that amazing?" Watari said, putting up a strong pose.

"Yeah!" Kaori said, hanging off of Watari as he did so.

"What are you doing here, Watari?" Kōsei asked, looking over at the two with a feeling akin to bittersweetness.

"Just checking in on you two. Kōsei's not giving you any trouble with his constant playing, is he?"

"No, of course not! He just keeps missing the B-flat major." Kaori shouted as she told Watari and watching in amusement as Kōsei flinches in the corner of her eye.

"Aha, I see," Watari laughed, "Well, I better get going back to the game, they're gonna miss me!"

"Alright, Watari!" Kaori grinned, hugging him.

"Good luck, Watari," Kōsei called as Watari walked down the hallway.

Watari said, "Cheer me on!"

Once Watari was gone, they got back to work, "So… what is your favorite composer?"

"Beethoven and yours?"

"Probably Mozart… I've played a lot of his works."

"Hmm... I've been thinking about your question - if I had to pick a character, I think this one. 好-"

"I like き because of how it's written and the meaning."

"That's neat." Kaori nodded, watching as he wrote it on her pad.


	8. Ice Cream

"Alright, now for the most dastardly answer," Kaori grinned, "It's super hard to answer."

"What?" Kōsei asked, tapping his pencil.

"What's your favorite ice cream?" Kaori asked.

"Ehh? That's the hard to answer question?" Kōsei asked, "Out of all the questions?"

"Yeah, you can't answer it can you?" Kaori asked, putting her hands on her hips and puffing up her chest.

"Yeah, chocolate." Kōsei said, looking at Kaori, "You?"

"Ah… " Kaori asked, "That easy? Haven't you tasted any other flavors?"

"Yes, I just like chocolate the best."

"It's a hard question, what's your favorite question?" Kōsei teased.

"Ugh, no, it's very easy!" Kaori elbowed him the side, "Mine's … strawberry."

"Great." Kōsei smirked.

"Hmmpf," Kaori huffed watching another one of Tsubaki's balls fly by, "Tsubaki's still playing?"

"Yeah, I think her game's running long since they're all tying." Kōsei said, "I'm just grateful none of the balls have landed in here."

"True.." Kaori said, getting up to put a hand on the window, "Do you think we should go out and cheer for her?"

"It could be nice." Kōsei considered.


End file.
